Directo al grano
by CriXar
Summary: Que tus amigos sepan uno de tus más importantes planes no es siempre lo mejor, sobre todo si uno de ellos no aceptará un "no ayudes" como una orden directa.
1. Chapter 1

-Por favor...- rogaba el rastreador de la Banda de Junjie.- Enséñale a Pronto BabosaFu...

-El BabosaFu es un arte legendario, no un truco de magia para impresionar a la gente en los duelos. Solo personas dignas y con propósitos honorables pueden aprenderlo.- le respondió ya un poco cansado el "maestro".

-Además, ¿cómo vas a controlar a las babosas, si ni siquiera te llevas bien con ellas?- agregó Kord, el único espectador de todo aquel drama que armaba Pronto.

-Precisamente, mi enorme amigo.- comenzó a justificarse el topoide.- Tú bien sabes que las babosas no escuchan a Pronto, así que los duelos serían mucho más sencillos para él si pudiera controlarlas en lugar de pelear con ellas.- Junjie tan solo estampó una palmada de frustración en su rostro ante aquella respuesta.

-Buenos días, Eli.- saludó repentinamente al Shane que se cruzaba cerca de allí esperando que quien rogaba ser su alumno se detuviera.

-Oh, eh, buenos días, chicos.- respondió Eli caminando hacia ellos con un pequeño paquete de papel en sus manos.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Bueno, yo...- tartamudeó el lanzador echando una leve mirada a una abertura en una de las esquinas.- quería hacerle un regalo especial a alguien de la Banda.

-Oh, pero si no tenías que molestarte.- respondió Pronto con un falso todo de modestia acercándose a tomar el objeto. Eli sonrió algo apenado y retrocedió un poco.

-Eso no es para tí, amigo Pronto.- le detuvo Junjie tirando de su hombro antes de cruzarse de brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Es para Trixie.

-¡Wow! ¿Puedes leer la mente de las personas?- exclamó Kord.

-Por su puesto que no.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que esto es para ella?- preguntó Eli incrédulo levantando el paquete.

-Dijiste que era para alguien de la Banda, pero sinceramente dudo que ese arreglo floral sea para alguno de nosotros.- respondió su amigo son sencillez señalando una rebelde de las flores pequeñas que se había salido del ramo y se asomaba desde la abertura. Rápidamente, Eli la tomó y la introdujo brutamente de regreso con las demás.

-Aw...- chilló el topoide con una mirada tierna.- El joven Eli está enamorado de Trixie.

-¡No estoy enamorado de ella!- exclamó el lanzador molesto.

-¿Cuál es entonces el fin de ese obsequio?- preguntó Junjie. Eli miró el paquete y presionó sus labios melancólico.

-Bueno, en la superficie, hoy es una fecha especial. Es un día en el que se celebra a aquella personas que te importan de manera diferente.

-Muy bien.- dijo el troll acercándose a él y golpeando uno de sus hombros en un gesto fraternal.- Te ayudaremos con tu "no-enamoramiento" con Trixie.- le aseguró. Los otros dos asintieron, uniéndose a la causa.

-No.- respondió el Shane.- En verdad se los agradezco, chicos, pero... esto es algo que debo hacer yo mismo. No quiero que intervengan de ninguna manera.

-¿Pero...?- murmuró Pronto.

-No lo hagan.- cortó Eli retornando su camino a su habitación para esconder el presente. Sus tres amigos volvieron a verse entre sí, momento en el que Junjie notó una expresión de malicia en el troll.

-No vas a quedarte allí de brazos cruzados, ¿o sí?- le preguntó.

-Nop.

**_Bueno, chicos, este es el especial de San Valentín. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Pronto, Trixie! ¡Vayan por la derecha!- indicó Eli mientras él y los demás tomaban el otro lado. El plan era rodear a la tripulcaión de Drake y de su hermano para evitar que llegaran a su barco. Una vez allí, no podrían huir.

-Mejor ríndanse, princesas.- dijo el capitán a la cabeza del grupo.- Tus tontos planes de improviso no pueden contra años en la escuela de piratas. ¡El botín es mío!- exclamó levantando en sus manos el oro recién tomado

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.- respondió el Shane con una sonrisa al momento que divisaba al topoide y a la chica acercarse en dirección contraria a la que corrían los malhechores. El paso a la plancha de la nave estaba bloqueado.

-Se acabó, Drake.- dijo Trixie apuntando a la única entrada al barco con una babosa trilladora.

-Muy bien, tengo un plan.- murmuró Kord a Junjie.

-¿Ahora? Creí que te involucrarías en eso fuera de los duelos.- dijo este.

-Créeme, funcionará.- le aseguró su amigo.- Cuando te haga una señal, dispara a Joo-Joo contra esos sujetos. Actuarás como si los derribaras y harás que continúa avanzando hacia Trixie. Para ese punto ya se habrá deshecho de la plancha y podría caer al agua...

-Entonces Eli acudirá a ayudarla.- completó su cómplice al comprender su plan.- Brillante.

Apenas Eli lanzó su primera babosa, se desató un duelo de esos en los que ni por arte de magia se lograría pasar a través y salir ileso. Entre el desorden y los ruidos de lanzadoras disparando como si no hubiera un mañana, Drake se las arregló para escabullirse entre sus hombres con el fin de acercarse a la entrada de su barco y deshacerse de los dos miembros de la Banda que le impedirían el paso.

Pero el Shane, a pesar de que tenía que dirigir el duelo, no le perdió de vista y apenas notó su ausencia entre los piratas, le buscó rápidamente con la mirada hasta encontrarlo de camino a la nave.

-¡Trix, hazlo!- exclamó mientras se habría paso hacia ellos. En el momento en el que la babosa de la chica destrozó la tabla, Kord llamó la atención de Junjie.

La infierno, siguiendo las instrucciones de su lanzador, abrió un trecho entre los asustados marineros que huían de su fuego. Su camino continuó hasta su blanco femenino, quien se vió básicamente oblicada a lanzarse al agua para evitar salir incinerada, al igual que el topoide.

No solo fue una sorpresa para Kord y Junjie que su plan también afectara a Pronto, si no también que Eli no había actuado como se esperaría. De hecho, no se le veía por ninguna parte. Al meno sus plan si había funcionado para una cosa: hacer a los piratas huir del lugar.

-Hey, ¿están bien los dos?- preguntó el troll luego de sacarlos del río subterráneo.

-No gracias al disparo de cierta persona.- dijo Trixie dirigiéndole una molesta mirada a Junjie.

-Mis disculpas. Debo haber fallado.- respondió este.

-¡Chicos!- escucharon decir a un agitado Eli que se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos.- Drake...

-¡¿Y tú donde rayos estabas?!- interrumpió Kord alterado.

-Eh, ¿tratando de atrapar a Drake? ¿Por qué crees que salí tan rápido? Pero no importa, él escapó.- respondió el chico tratando de recuperar el aliento.- Hey, ¿por qué están mojados ustedes dos?

**_Actualizo cual ninja, asegurándome que de que no me vea nadie en mi casa._**


	3. Chapter 3

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó...- exclamó Eli con su rostro colorado a más no poder luego de que sus compañero confesaran lo que había intentado hacer.

-Habría funcionado si no te hubieras ido.- comentó Kord para tratar de justificarse.

-Oh, disculpa. Solo intentaba hacer mi trabajo. Pero descuida, la próxima vez dejaré escapar al sujeto malo para ayudar a completar el plan que hiciste basado en lo que te dije que no hicieras.- respondió el Shane más que sarcástico.

-Eso no sería una buena idea.- dijo Junjie sin comprender el fin de su respuesta gracias a su expresión de estrés. El lanzador solo rodó sus ojos y se dirigió a la sala, donde Trixie aún intentaba deshacerse del agua en su uniforme.

-Lamento que te hayas caído.- dijo entregándole la toalla.

-Está bien. Es solo que aún no comprendo como pudiste disparar a Burpy desde una distancia tan larga. Es decir, te ví correr tras Drake desde donde estaba.- Él río nerviosamente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Para evitar tener que justificarse con ella de la impulsiva idea de sus amigos, Eli le había asegurado que la babosa infierno que la había orillado a saltar al agua había sido la suya.

-Bueno, supongo que Burpy pensó que podía hacerse cargo de los demás también.- respondió él sonriendo. Trixie solo negó con la cabeza y se concentró en secarse su cabello.- ¿No te hiciste daño?

-No, descuida.- le tranquilizó ella pasando la tela por su húmedo cabello rojo. Eli sonreía mirando su expresión de serenidad.- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella algo preocupada al ver su mirada perdida.

-¿Qué? No, no. No pasa nada.- aseguró él.- Yo, eh, creo que aún te falta aquí.- dijo tomando una esquina de la toalla y pasándola suavemente por su mejilla. Levantó su vista en ese momento hacia sus ojos solo para darse cuenta que ella le observaba también.

-Gracias.- murmuró ella antes de agachar su mirada con una sonrisa tímida y tomar colocar la toalla a un lado del sofá. Él, un tanto desilusionado de haber desperdiciado lo que pudo haber sido un momento más serio, respiró profundo. Se acercó a a ella y con ambas manos tomó el rostro de una sorprendida Trixia para besar sus labios.

**_No acostumbro actualizar fics tan rápido, pero la idea era terminar con esta historia hoy. Espero no haberlos decepcionado._**


	4. Chapter 4

Unos segundos fueron lo que duró aquel sorpresivo momento antes que Trixie bajara su rostro. Eli le miró algo apenado creyendo que la había incomodado, mas se contagió de la sonrisa que vió decorando su rostro.

Era cierto que no se esperaba nada como eso, pero no le había molestado en absoluto. El chico soltó lentamente su rostro, sin dejar de observarla. Trixie, sin levantar la vista, se puso de pie.

-Creo que necesitaré otra toalla. Iré a terminar con esto en mi habitación.- dijo un tanto seria refiriéndose a su cabello.- Gracias igual, Eli.

Tomó la tela mojada y se alejó de allí, dejando a un apenado Eli en el sofá. Un segundo después regresó rápidamente y acercó su cabeza hacia ella para plantar un beso sobre su cabello.

Qué decir sobre la expresión del Shane al regresar con los amigos que recién había regañado en el garage. Tan solo Pronto, que debido que había resultado una víctima accidental en el cometido de los dos lanzadores, no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se debía la inexplicable e irermovible cara de alegría que portaba el líder de la banda.

-Debió decirle algo allá adentro.- dijo Kord.- Quizás ella ya se haya enterado.

-Lo dudo. Estarían juntos aún si así hubiera sido.- respondió Junjie.

-Eh, disculpen, pero Pronto no comprende absolutamente nada de lo que ocurre.- dijo el topoide insinuando una explicación.

-Aunque supieras lo que pasó antes, no hay nada que hacer para unir a dos personas cuando solo una sabe lo que realmente siente por la otra.- dijo el especialista en BabosaFu.

-¿No sería útil entonces que esa persona le dijera para que se enterase?- comentó el rastreador deduciendo la situación con los pocos datos que conocía del incidente. Y aunque no era una respuesta concreta, fue suficiente para que el más reciente miembro de la banda apostara por una última intervención.

_**Mega corto, pero creo que es más que todo para que no pierdan el hilo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

-Dile,- insistía el troll al joven Shane un poco más tarde del pequeño suceso mientras este se encargaba de la alimentación de su arsenal.- o lo haré yo.

-No te atrevas.- exclamó él.

-Amigo, ya la besaste. ¿No crees que pudo haberse dado cuenta ya?

-No es de esa manera como funciona. Mira, primero es un beso, algo accidental, luego poco a poco las personas van acercándose y estrechando su relación para que el chico finalmente le confiese sus sentimientos a la chica de sus sueños.

-¿Pero que rayos les meten esas películas adolescentes en la cabeza a los jóvenes de la superficie?- preguntó Pronto sin comprender la lógica en el plan de Eli.

-Bueno, todos tenemos nuestra manera de hacer las cosas. Esta es la mía y parece funcionar. Tan solo les pido que no intervengan, es todo.

-Debiste haberle repetido esa orden a Junjie hace unos diez minutos.- comentó Kord con una siniestra sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el líder comenzando a alterarse.

-Digamos que él también tiene su manera de reaccionar ante enamoramientos de las personas a su alrededor con pésimas estrategias de conquista.- respondió el topoide.

-Por favor díganme que no están diciendo lo que creo que están diciendo.

-Si crees que decimos que Junjie simplemente dejó pasar por alto lo que sea que haya sido la tontería que hiciste en el duelo contra los piratas de Drake y no está conversando en este momento con Trixie acerca de lo mucho que la quieres, pues no, no es lo que estás diciendo.- dijo Pronto cual acertijo.

No hace falta resaltar la histeria que se apodero del joven enamorado en ese momento, obligándolo a salir de allí para buscar al que se había atrevido a arruinar su "estrategia" de conquista con Trixie

Tras volcar un par de muebles y por poco atropellar algunas babosas, encontró al susodicho recostado en el sofá de la sala acariciando a su babosa infierno.

-¡Junjie!- exclamó casi queriéndolo tomar por el cuello.

-¿Puedo ayudarte, amigo Eli?- contestó este con su característica serenidad.

-¿Dónde está Trixie? Pronto me dijo que tú le dij...- Una silueta a su lado apenas fue notada por él en aquel momento. La mencionada chica lo miró confundida y algo aterrada por su comportamiento.

-¿Que me dijo todo?- preguntó ella.

-Eh, yo no... Él... Es que...- tartamudeó Eli intentando recobrar la compostura.

-No tienes que preocuparte de que le diga algo a ella.- intervino Junjie.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó el lanzador.

-No.

-Por que ya me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.- agregó Trixie cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Qué?!

**_Todo el día terminando tareas a toda prisa solo para actualizar esto. Ojalá les guste._**


	6. Chapter 6

-Lo... ¿Lo que necesitas saber?- preguntó nervioso el Shane. Volteó a ver a su amigo y este asintió con la cabeza en señal de que en efecto su pequeño secreto había sido revelado a la persona a la que no debía serlo.

-Y, acerca de tu estrategia,- agregó la pelirroja.- no habría funcionado de todas formas. No es algo exclusivo del Mundo Ardiente, lo que significa que no es nada que no haya visto antes.

-Ya veo.- dijo el chico cabizbajo colocando una mano tras su nuca.- Entonces...

-¿Entonces?- preguntó ella.

-¿Entonces?- comentó Junjie también, obteniendo una frívola mirada de parte de ambos.- Entonces esta es la parte en la que yo me retiro, ¿cierto?- preguntó.

-Sabia pregunta, mi amigo.- dijo Eli imitándole. Su compañero giró sus ojos y tomó a su confiable Joo-Joo para dejarlos.- ¿Es esta la parte en la que me respondes de una vez o debo detallarte lo que ya es bastante obvio?- se refirió a Trixie.

-Quisiera que nos ahorráramos dramáticas confesiones.- pidió ella con una sonrisa incómoda.- Preferiría saber por qué tuve que enterarme por boca de alguien más cuando creía que confiabas en mí.

-Sí confío en tí, es lo que, bueno, no sé como lo hagan usualmente aquí abajo, pero arriba es todo un proceso.- dijo haciendo referencia a su ya descartado plan.

-¿No es más fácil tan solo decirlo y ya?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que eres la primera que me dice algo como eso...- rió él.- Parece que mi método es bastante criticado.

-Y, ¿por cuál lo sustituirás?- preguntó la lanzadora con curiosidad acomodando su flequillo tras su oreja.

-Podría intentar lo opuesto, algo más directo.- propuso con un tono juguetón.- Aunque no entendiste mi primera señal.- agregó recordando el previo beso.

-Oh, sí que lo hice.- aclaró Trixie.- Tan solo quería asegurarme de que en serio querías decir eso.

-Si que quiero decirlo.- respondió Eli acercándose hasta situarse frente a ella. Tomando su mano, inclinó su rostro a su altura.- Si es que, claro, tú quieres decirlo también.

-Por supuesto que sí.- finalizó la camarógrafa antes de reposar sus labios sobre los suyos. En un segundo Eli levantó su mano libre para enredarla entre una de sus coletas, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar.

En otra extremidad del refugio, un victorioso Junjie regresaba con los demás miembros de la Banda.

-Pronto ya te delató con Eli.- dijo el topoide cruzado de brazos cual niño soplón.

-¿Realmente le dijiste?- preguntó Kord.

-Así es.

-¿Te encontraste con Eli?

-En efecto.

-¿Y qué pasó?- pidió saber Pronto. El chico, con una sonrisa, solo se volteó y colocó a su babosa con las demás.

-Oh, creo que lo sabrán en un rato.

**_Y con eso terminamos, gente. ¡Un beso y gracias por leer! Nos vemos a fin de mes. :3_**


End file.
